Egao to warai
by Annataillie
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia si anak kuper susah bergaul hanya memiliki satu teman yaitu, Levy McGarden, tetapi saat teman satu-satunya pergi, akankah Lucy memiliki teman lain atau dia akan sendirian./"hahahaha... aku memang bodoh, kenapa kalian mau membuka diri padaku?"/AU,OOC,seperti biasa - - alur kecepatan/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Prolog

**A/N :** Hai Minna~ Anna kembali lagi dengan fic baru (Yang awal aja belum selesai, eh dia malah nambah lagi|Ehehehehe... Kepengen bikin sih) Anna pengen nguji kemampuan soalnya Anna dapat pencerahan *latar belakang cahaya* dari salah satu teman Anna^^.

**Disclaimer : **FT itu punya bapak saya #plak iya loh beneran punya bapak angkat saya, hehehe... bapak angkat saya HIRO MASHIMA *jreng jreng* /bakar Anna

**Warning : **OOC, abal-abalan, alur kecepatan, original inspiration, apabila ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara piano mengalun bersamaan dengan drum, biola, trompet, semuanya bermain dengan sempurna, serentak dan bersemangat.

"_Soko de warattete kurenai ka?"_

Musik kembali mengalun dengan bersemangat

_Chiisai koro hoshi no kazu hodo yume o mite_

_Watashi ga nozomeba nan demo te ni hairu to omotteta_

_Demo hoshii mono wa zenbu takai tokoro ni atte_

_Senobi o shite mo todokanai kara miageru no yameta_

Suara seorang perempuan yang merdu mengiringi musik, tiba-tiba piano menjadi pelan dan halus

_Dakedo ano hi kimi ni deatta.._

_Hohoemi ga kureta umarekita sono imi shitta nda_

Suara pengiring menghiasi lagu tersebut. Musik kembali bersemangat seperti awal, dan perempuan tersebut tersenyum lebar saat menyanyikan bagian reff

_Anata ga kono sekai ni iru to omou dake de ikiteiru_

_Nobashita sini te tsukamu yo nando kujiketa tte kamawanai_

_Norikoeru yo dakara_

"_Soko de warattete Kurenaika?"_

Setelah selesai bernyanyi wanita tersebut bertepuk tangan dan menghela nafas panjang, kemudian tersenyum kembali.

"Huh... akhirnya, setelah lama aku membrowsing aku mendapatkan lagunya! Eyelis daisuki da! Arigatou Mp3 Downloader!"

Perempuan tersebut ternyata mengikuti sebuah lagu yang di downloadnya dari internet. Dia tersenyum puas ditambah lagi ketika dia melihat laptopnya yang berbunyi menandakan email masuk.

"Are? Tumben dia mengirimiku email?"

Perempuan tersebut mengklik email tersebut dan membukanya

**To Lucy_Heartfillia**

**Message from LevyX_Levy**

_Hai Lu-chan, Hisashiburi ne ^^  
><em>

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku baik-baik saja, apalagi saat Lu-chan mengirimiku email tentang novel karya Robby Rantern. Kau percaya Lu-chan?! Saat kau mengirimiku email tersebut, fluku langsung sembuh, anehkan? :3_

_Oh ya, Lu-chan jangan sering-sering begadang membrowsing ya! Mamamu sudah mengadukan semuanya padaku, nanti pada saat aku kembali, Lu-chan tidak boleh punya kantung mata :P hehehe, sekian dulu ya, Jaa ne! :v_

"Levy-chan.. K-kau ada-ada saja"

Perempuan tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian membalas email dari temannya-Levy-tersebut.

**To LevyX_Levy**

**From Lucy_Heartfillia**

_Yahoo.. Levy-chan, aku baik-baik saja kok ^^ apakah disana ada novel terbaru yang sudah keluar? Levy-chan karya Robby yang berjudul Creepy Love sudah rilis lho di blog yang biasa, katanya di blog itu Robby menceritakan masa dia berpacaran lho! Pokoknya cerita itu harus Levy-chan baca ya!_

_Mama itu biang gosip lho! Dia itu berbohong, tidak usah percaya kata-kataanya. Aku hanya membrowsing siang hari kok, bagaimana mungkin aku brows malam-malam :p Levy-chan tidak boleh punya kantung mata juga ya #peace_

_Salam untuk Wendy dan Rogue ya^^_

"- dan send!"

Setelah membaca ulang balasan email dan mengirimkannya kepada alamat yang dituju gadis tersebut tersenyum kembali.

"Ah... Wendy dan Rogue ya? Levy-chan enak ya. Huuuh... seandainya aku bisa mendapatkan teman banyak"

Perempuan tersebut hanya bisa mendesah melihat temannya dapat mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa, perempuan tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Bahkan setelah Levy-chan pindah, apakah dia juga akan pindah?"

Perempuan tersebut membayangkan sesuatu

* * *

><p>"-Aku akan selamanya menjadi temanmu"<p>

"Aku menyukainya, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"- Dia menolakku... apa aku jelek ne Lucy?"

"KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI TENTANGKU!"

* * *

><p>"Ah.."<p>

Perempuan itu tersentak mengenang kalimat perpisahan yang menyakiti hatinya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena mengingat kisah masa lalunya yang penuh dengan mimpi... bersama dengannya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Natsu Draggnel**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Yaps, author bodoh nan polos mempunyai alur kecepatan dan typo dimana-mana telah hadir dengan fic baru nan gaje, dan OOC /memang. Kali ini Anna datang dengan fic yang saaangaaaat... saaangaaat... tak patut dibaca :'( /memang. Huh... Anna sangat gatal kepengen buat fic baru, yang 'Your Broken heart' gak bakalan Anna Discontinue kok^^ /gak nanyak...

**Revew Please! ***nb : Anna tahu kok alurnya kecepatan, tapi revewlah demi menghargai, flame pun boleh ^^ /nekat lu


	2. Start

**A/N :** Hola~ Anna is back, Gomen ya minna XC Anna pasti akan jarang nongol di FF, karena Anna sekarang harus istirahat total. Sejak Anna masuk SMP Anna sibuk melulu, jadi drop deh ni tubuh, ditambah lagi Anna keturunan lemah, plus sensitif (mudah alergi) serta sejak kecil Anna punya amandel yang... /tidak usah disebut. cukup curcol nya!

**Disclaimer :** FT punya Hiro Mashima-jiisan, saya keponakannya :p #plak

**Warning** : Semoga alurnya tidak kecepatan, GAJE, OOT-coret-OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LUCY POV**

_Tap... tap.._

Suara langkah kakiku bergema di lobi sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari Kamis, hari yang menurutku biasa-biasa saja. Beberapa orang yang berkumpul di sudut lobi sedang bergosip menurutku, sesekali mereka tertawa cekikikan dan sesekali pula mereka melirik kearahku. Menurutku mereka sedang membicarakanku, kuputar bola mataku dan terus berjalan. Anggap saja angin lewat.

_Bip.. bip..._

Handphoneku berbunyi, terlihat di panel notifikasi ada 3 pesan. Itu aneh? Siapa yang mau mengirim pesan kepadaku? Ku buka pesan tersebut dan membacanya dengan suara yang lirih.

**From : +628XXXXXXXXXX**

_Ngedate yuk? _

_Saat pulang sekolah kutunggu di samping cafe 8Island,_

_baju merah tas ungu Jangan terlambat! :*_

**From : +628XXXXXXXXXX**

"Heh... dia mengirim pesan lagi?"

_Maaf handphoneku dibajak, lupakan pesan yang tadi_

_Jangan kege-eran, dan juga hapus saja nomorku dari pesan._

_Jangan tanya dari siapa!_

Segera ku delete pesan tersebut. 'Apa-apaan itu? Kalau Hpmu dibajak itu salah sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga!' batinku. Pesan terakhir kubuka

**From : Mama**

_Lucy, mama akan pulang 2 hari lagi. Bilang sama papa!_

_Love you_.

Ternyata mama mengirimiku pesan. Segera kubalas pesan mama.

**To : Mama**

_Hmm... baiklah, aku sangat merindukan mama. Cepatlah pulang, dan... Papa baik-baik saja kok_

Setelah aku menekan tombol **Send**, aku menghela nafas panjang

"Huuuuh..."

Setiap pagi selalu begini, di koridor sekolah banyak anak-anak penggosip berkumpul disini. Dan yang menjadi bahan gosipnya selalu saja aku. Tetapi aku hanya menganggapnya angin lewat.

"Hei.. kamu tahu, katanya si kutu buku akan masuk kelas akselerai lho!"

"Hontou ka?"

"Ya.. aku juga pernah dengar isu-isu bahwa guru di sekolah kita dikalahkan oleh kepintarannya lho"

"Woah, sugoi"

Aku terus berjalan, tetapi bukankah ini aneh? Siapa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Lalu-lalu.. katanya dia sangat tampan, aah... aku penasaran bagaimana dia"

"OTOKO?!"

"Yap!"

'A-apa? Anak kutu buku yang pintar? Dan tampan?' batinku.

Antena di kepalaku(?) segera terangkat menangkap sinyal. 'pertajam telinga..'batinku.

"Dia, sangat tampan! Aku berharap dia masih jomblo"

"Eh... dia pasti maunya sama aku, mana mungkin dia mau dengan cewek sepertimu dasar, mengane Shojo!"

"Nani!? Beraninya kau menghinaku?! Dasar berlemak!"

"Hmph..." tahanku, 'hahahahaha... Baka ka omae-tachi? Mana mungkin dia mau sama kalian yang suka menggosip?' batinku sambil menahan tawa

_Sreet.._

Mereka langsung melirik sinis kepadaku.

**Glup**

Kutelan air liurku.

"Nandayo?" dengan wajah watados, aku bertanya kepada mereka. Semoga aku tidak salah bicara, hehehehehehehe

"..."

"K-kau si Lucy Heartfillia ya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka-yang berkaca mata- kepadaku.

"Umm.." aku mengangguk.

"..."

"..."

'Ada apa sih?' aku mulai iritasi dengan atmosfer di koridor.

"Sh-shh.. dia Lucy lho yang katanya-!" bisik salah satu dari mereka yang lain-yang berlemak- kepada si kacamata.

"Kenapa kalau dia Lucy Heartfillia?"

Suara perempuan yang mendominasi suasana sekarang. Aku agak terkejut dengan suaranya yang benar-benar mendadak datang(?). Segera ketolehkan wajahku kearah suara tersebut.

"Ohayou... Watashi wa-" sapanya dengan seyuman manis yang menempel diwajahnya.

Mataku membulat. Perempuan tersebut memegang pundakku sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Rambut hitam gelapnya menari-nari tertiup angin yang datang entah dari mana. Manik onyxnya yang sangat gelap yang bahkan bisa menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"-Minerva Orland!" Senyumannya yang manis telah berubah menjadi,

**Angkuh.**

"Mi-minerva, Minerva-sama Ohayou gozaimasu!" tunduk mereka semua.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

**NORMAL POV**

_teeng... teeng... teeng..._

Ketika bel berbunyi, guru membisu seketika. Bel menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai, murid-murid segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Demikian, pelajaran hari ini dicukupkan saja sampai disini. Hari Selasa tolong dikumpulkan makalah mengenai Sel dan jaringan, tidak ada dispensasi, mengerti!" ucap sensei yang ikut membereskan buku dan spidolnya, dan berlalu keluar dari kelas.

Beberapa murid masih ada yang duduk santai dikelas, beberapa lagi sudah berjalan keluar, tetapi...

'Aku harus bergegas!'batinnya.

Lucy berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahnya. Mungkin setelah mendapatkan pesan dari mamanya, Lucy menjadi sedikit semangat. Selama ini Lucy hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya saja. Lucy agak sedih karena semenjak ayahnya sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya di kantor, hubungannya dengan ayahnya agak renggang. Setidaknya, ayahnya tidak lupa pada ulang tahunnya.

* * *

><p>"Natsu-san~ jangan lupa janji kita ya?! Ingat, jam 5 sore. Semuanya akan berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangannya, di Magnolia Airport~" gadis mungil dengan suara rendahnya berteriak sekaligus melambai kepada seseorang di kejahuan.<p>

Jalan raya yang memisahkannya dan hanya dihubungkan oleh trotoar yang penuh dengan lalu-lalang transportasi. Lampu lalu lintas yang menandakan hijaulah yang menjadi masalah sehingga mereka terpisah atau bisa disebut bersebrangan.

"Oke, jaa na Wendy!" balasnya, rambut salmon yang berkibar tertiup angin yang kencang akibat transportasi yang melaju kencang.

mereka mulai berpisah, tanpa menyadari dibelakang gadis mungil yang bernama Wendy sosok pirang yang tengah berlari secepat mungkin agar sampai ke rumah dengan segera. Tidak lupa dengan engahannya karena terlalu lelah berlari.

* * *

><p><em>Cklek..<em>

"Tadaima"

"..."

Lucy berhasil sampai dirumahnya tepat waktu-atau lebih tepatnya, Lucy sampai disaat rumahnya sedang sepi. lucy melepaskan sepatu dan menyusunnya dirak, sementara menyusun sepatu Lucy mengeluarkan beberapa sendal rumah lamanya yang sudah berdebu di rak sepatunya.

"Sendal Levy-chan.." ditatapnya sendal sahabatnya tersebut.

'Okey' batinnya.

Senyumnya melebar mengingat pesan mamanya, ' _Lucy, mama akan pulang 2 hari lagi. Bilang sama papa!'  
><em>2 hari lagi itulah yang selalu diulang dalam dunia bawah sadarnya-pikirannya.

Dan, hari itu dilaluinya dengan bahagia, bagaimana dia merayakan bahagianya?

"Saaah, ayo kita beres-beres rumah!" Teriaknya.

sambil menggenggam kemoceng beserta serbet usang ditangan kanan, dan ember yang berada ditangan kiri diancungkan ke udara.

.

.

.

'Pasti akan melelahkan!' batinnya.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Sudah baca note Anna diatas kan? /gaak. Gomen ne :'( *pundung*

langsung balesan revew ya :

**CelestyaRegalyana : **Kenangan buruk? sepertinya tidak, berchapter? sepertinya iya, alur kecepatan? pasrah /gak tau mau jawab apa/ gak ada typo? haha tumben mata Anna bagus, Lanjut? Ini sudah lanjut kok^^

**Momo Katsuhira-Chan** **: **Tenang saja momo-san, Lucynya gak akan menderita kok /gak jamin. ini udah lanjut kok^^

**kanzo kusuri : boleh kok, terimakasih pujiannya /hoi!. ini sudah lanjut kok^^**

**Waifu Natsu :haaai^^ ini sudah lanjut kok^^**

**synstropezia : Hehehe Anna orangnya, ya gitulah :v ini sudah lanjut kok^^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sekiaan~<em>**

**_REVEW_ PLEASE~**


End file.
